evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinji Ikari/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Angel Attack phone.png|Shinji trying to make a call File:Shinji (Toddler).png|Three-year-old Shinji File:Shinji embarrased (NGE).png|Shinji embarrased after noticing that he wears nothing File:Episode 3- A Transfer.png|Shinji gets the attention of the whole class File:Evaep3tmb.png|Toji beating up on Shinji after piloting Unit-01 for the first time File:Eva027.png|Shinji in class File:4- Hedgehog's Dilemma.png|Shinji during Episode 04 File:Misato's bad cooking.png|Shinji's and Ritsuko's bad expressions about Misato cooking File:Shinji with Toji and Kensuke (NGE).png|Shinji, Toji and Kensuke surprised to see Asuka in their class File:Shinji Asuka synchronization.png|Shinji and Asuka synchronize their moves File:Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!.png|Shinji and Asuka using music to synchronize File:Asuka Rei Shinji (NGE).png|Shinji with Asuka and Rei after Matarael's battle File:Episode 15.png|Shinji and Asuka in Misato's apartment File:Asuka kiss Shinji.png|Shinji and Asuka kissing File:Shinji and Yui soul.png|Shinji with Yui's Soul File:Shinji Asuka blush (ep 17).png|Shinji and Asuka blush after hearing Toji's comment File:Shinji prison.png|Shinji imprisoned before being brought to Gendo File:A man's battle.png|Shinji after confronting Gendo File:Eva graveyard DC.png|Ritsuko reveals the Eva graveyard to Shinji and Misato File:Kaworu and Shinji bathing (NGE).png|Shinji and Kaworu in the bathing room File:Shinji instrumentality.png|Shinji during Instrumentality File:A World that's Ending (EP 25).png|Shinji in Episode 25 File:Do you love me.png|Shinji's and Misato's image surround Asuka File:Shinji sketch float (NGE).png|Sketch of Shinji floating File:Congratulations (EP 26).png|Shinji being congratulated at the end of the final episode File:Shinji thank you (NGE).png|Shinji thanks everyone ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Shinji with comatose Asuka (EoE).png|Shinji after exposing Asuka's chest File:Misato Shinji (EoE).png|Misato and Shinji before getting shot File:Misato shinji kiss.png|Misato kissing Shinji File:Shinji Crying (EoE).png|Shinji crying in the elevator File:Eva in bakelite.png|Shinji contemplates the trapped Unit-01 File:Upset Shinji (EoE).png|Shinji before seeing Unit-02's demise File:Shinji Rei Kaworu (EoE).png|Shinji, Rei and Kaworu during Instrumentality File:Shinji strangle Asuka (EoE).png|Shinji strangles Asuka Artwork File:Shinji Ikari.png|Shinji Ikari File:Shinji Ikari (Afraid).png|Shinji, afraid File:Shinji Ikari (Plugsuit).png|Shinji in his plugsuit File:Shinji In Plugsuit (Mugshot).png|Mugshot of Shinji in his plugsuit File:Shinji Ikari (in Jacket).png|Shinji wearing Gendo's jacket File:Kaworu and Shinji Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Shinji and Kaworu together File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Shinji and the pilots File:Sadamoto nadia-shinji.png|"How to Draw Shinji" based on a character, Nadia File:Proposal shinji.png|Shinji's early design from Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal File:Cast heights.png|Sketch of Shinji and the cast of the series File:Kaworu demise.png|Artwork of Shinji and Kaworu during their last conversation File:Character Cast (NGE).png|Artwork of Shinji with the cast of the series File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Shinji and the rest of the pilots for Death & Rebirth File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Shinji and the main characters of The End of Evangelion ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Rebuild trailer shinji telephone.png|Shinji waiting for Misato File:Shinji Rebuild 1.0 Phone.png|Shinji trying to use a telephone File:Shinji waiting for Misato (Rebuild) 01.png|Shinji at the beginning of Evangelion 1.0 File:Shinji profile (Rebuild).png|Shinji's ID badge File:I'll pilot it (Rebuild).png|Shinji accepts piloting Evangelion Unit-01 File:Shinji Misato Tokyo-3 (Rebuild).png|Shinji with Misato contemplating Tokyo-3 File:Shinji on bed (Rebuild).png|Shinji lying on his bed, remembering his battle against Sachiel File:Lilith (Rebuild).png|Shinji and Misato standing before Lilith File:Shinji with Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Shinji with Evangelion Unit-01 before Operation Yashima File:Shinji smiling to Rei (Rebuild).png|Shinji smiling to Rei File:Graveyard (Rebuild).png|Shinji visits his mother's grave with Gendo File:Mari collide Shinji (Rebuild).png|Mari about to collide with Shinji File:Mari meets Shinji.png|Shinji meets Mari File:Shinji Tired (Rebuild).png|Shinji, lying on the floor File:Ryoji and Shinji (Rebuild) 01.png|Ryoji Kaji embarrassing Shinji File:Asuka meets Shinji (Rebuild).png|Shinji being rebuked by Asuka after her battle with the 7th Angel File:Shinji and Asuka (Rebuild) 01.png|Shinji and Asuka in Misato's apartment File:Eva Pilots (Rebuild).png|Shinji with Rei and Asuka before starting the mission to catch Sahaquiel File:Asuka Shinji Rei synchro test (Rebuild).png|Shinji, Asuka, and Rei during the Synchronization test File:Give me Ayanami back.png|Shinji reactivates Unit-01 to save Rei File:Shinji scream (Rebuild 3.0).png|Shinji during Mark.09's attack to Wunder File:Kaworu and Shinji (Rebuild 3.0).png|Kaworu shows Shinji how to play the piano File:Shinji Theatrical Trailer (Rebuild 3.0).png|Shinji talking to Kaworu File:Shinji crying (Rebuild 3.0).png|Shinji crying after initiating an Impact Artwork File:Shinji Transfer Student Artwork.png|Artwork of Shinji being rejected by his classmates File:Neon Genesis Evangelion Children.png|Artwork of Shinji and the children File:Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0 Poster.png|Shinji in the promotional poster for 1.0 File:Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 Poster.png|Shinji in the promotional poster for 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster A.png|Promotional artwork with Shinji and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster B.png|Promotional artwork with Shinji and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Shinji Rei Artwork (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Tōji, and Kensuke for Evangelion 2.0 File:Takeshi Honda Artwork.png|Takeshi Honda artwork, with Shinji, Rei and Evangelion Unit-01 File:Shinji Mari Unused Scene Artwork.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Shinji and Mari File:Takeshi Honda Kaworu and Shinji.png|Artwork of Shinji and Kaworu, by Takeshi Honda File:Shinji and Kaworu 3.0.png|Shinji and Kaworu in plugsuits, by Takeshi Honda File:Shinji (Plugsuit 13).png|Artwork of Shinji in his Evangelion 13 Plugsuit File:3.0 Shinji.png|Artwork of Shinji for Evangelion 3.0 Manga File:Shinji in the manga.png|Shinji, as seen in the Neon Genesis Evangelion manga File:Kensuke 8.png|Shinji is surprised in the camp by Kensuke File:Shinji Kaworu shocked (manga).png|Shinji and Kaworu shocked as Unit-00 explodes File:Twisted night (manga).png|Shinji is woke up by Kaworu after he was hyperventilating File:Kaworu's final request (manga).png|Shinji listening to Kaworu's request ''Gakuen Datenroku'' File:Ramiel (Gakuen Datenroku).png|Shinji and Ramiel's first appearance in Gakuen Datenroku File:Ramiel II (Gakuen Datenroku).png|Shinji and Ramiel's second appearance in Gakuen Datenroku Artwork File:ShinjiLongingImage.png|Artwork of Shinji in his plugsuit File:Shinji Misato Rei Asuka Kaworu Artwork.png|Shinji with Misato and the other pilots File:Pilots in Ruins.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Evangelion pilots in a destroyed city ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ANIMA'' File:Shinji In Anima.png|Shinji as he appears in ANIMA Wallpapers File:Kaworu and Shinji Good Smile.png|Promotional wallpaper of Shinji and Kaworu File:SanteFX Shinji Wallpaper.png|Sante FX's wallpaper of Shinji Category:Characters